


Even If I Call Just To Hear You

by stayingputwouldbeablunder



Series: All We Are [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Future Fic, I did not, M/M, who knew that was a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingputwouldbeablunder/pseuds/stayingputwouldbeablunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles reaches over to type something before hitting the <em>enter</em> key. Derek watches him and waits for the computer to catch up with the request. When it does, he’s floored. Stiles is smirking when the first line comes over the speakers: <em>I didn’t ask for this</em>.</p><p>“It gets better.”</p><p>“<em>I didn’t want to care but then I saw you there</em>.”</p><p>Derek is staring at the screen of the laptop now, hands settled on the graduate student’s waist. Above him, Stiles snickers along with the line ‘<em>been working like a dog</em>’. As the first verse transitions into the chorus, Derek is struck with a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If I Call Just To Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> Never have I heard a song and wanted to write a fic for it more than [the song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGvHnDeS12o) the title of this fic comes from.
> 
> Fact.
> 
> This story has been rolling around in my head since August, whining and begging for me to flesh it out and I haven’t had the opportunity to until now. It’s a sequel of sorts to _Loud Pipes_ in which Stiles is now a first year graduate student at UC Berkeley pursing a [Masters in Social Welfare](http://socialwelfare.berkeley.edu/msw-program). Derek’s still working at the bike shop and TAs for one of his old professors at Stanford just for the hell of it. He’s not quite sure what he wants to do permanently yet but for now he’s content to do what he likes until Stiles graduates and they can decide what’s best for the both of them.
> 
> Oh. Did I mention they’re engaged? Because they are.
> 
> Unbeta’d, the blasphemy.

It’s a warm Thursday afternoon, the sun shining high above Berkeley for the first time in a week. The sliding door to the apartment’s patio is open, the breeze making the screen door rattle every now and then. Derek’s sprawled across the sectional, pen loose in his grip as he holds a pile of journal articles to his chest. He’s on the brink of sleep when something heavy hits his stomach and he lets out an undignified _umph_.

Above him, Stiles snickers and sets his laptop on Derek’s chest. Derek should have sensed him approaching but Stiles has long since learned how to sneak up on the werewolf when he really wants to. Scott swears his bestie has always been that way and more than once almost been hurt because of it.

“I was trying to nap, you know,” Derek grumbles, rubbing his face with the back of his hand, eyelids still closed. “This is the first day I’ve had off in two weeks.”

“Not my fault you took that promotion. You’re the one who wanted to manage the shop.”

“The last manager was an incompetent hipster dick who had a stick shoved up his ass.”

“Oh god, you spend far too much time around me.” Stiles sighs and slides his laptop over Derek’s stomach. “What happened to your impeccable speech and fancy vocabulary?”

“You try reading these papers with an annoying kid in your lap.” Derek smirks and even with his eyes closed, he knows Stiles is frowning at him. Their age difference doesn’t really matter anymore, not like it had when Stiles turned eighteen the same year Derek turned twenty five. “I just want to sleep.”

“Sleep later,” the graduate student pipes, plucking the papers from Derek’s hands and placing them on the ottoman. “Lydia says we need to pick a song.”

“A song?”

“For our first dance.”

Derek does open his eyes then. Stiles is staring down at his laptop, fingers typing away. He grins over the screen and Derek is helpless to return it.

“You do realize we’re not getting married until after you graduate, right?”

“Yes, Derek, but you saw how long it took Allison and Scott. Dos años, babe, dos.”

“They were still in undergrad. Did you really expect Allison to have a lot of time between classes to pick floral arrangements?”

Stiles quirks an eyebrow, tilting the screen down just enough to see Derek’s face. “It somehow frightens me that you know about floral arrangements. Which, btdub, we are not having flowers. I don’t care if you all can’t get sick. The pollen still bothers Scott and no best man of mine is going to be sneezing his way through the entire reception.”

“I’m okay with no flowers.”

“Except for Lydia. And Allison. Oh, Erica and Cora too. Them only.”

“Sure.”

Derek yawns, stretching his arms back against the cushions. Stiles shifts forward with him, rotating his hips. Derek grimaces; the kid is sitting right on top of his belt, making the leather cut into his skin. He places either hand on Stiles’ thighs, pressing against them lightly. Across his chest the laptop hums, warm against the thick fabric of his Henley.

“You do realize this isn’t exactly comfortable, right?”

“Huh?” Stiles looks up from his computer, confused. “What do you mean?”

“You. Sitting. On my crotch.”

A wicked glint flickers across Stiles’ face. He rotates his hips again, dragging the movement out this time. Part of Derek, his wolf, wants to grip Stiles by his waist and repeat the motion until the air is thick with lust and Stiles is the source. Instead he rolls his eyes. Stiles just smirks.

“Remind me to never ride you again,” he says nonchalantly, leaning back so his weight is settled over the man’s thighs. “Seeing how it’s oh so uncomfortable for his highness.”

Derek lets his nails grow and presses them against Stiles’ thighs. They don’t breach the denim of his jeans but they get the point across: a playful warning. If he were still an alpha, Derek would flash red eyes. As it is though, he settles for an unsubtle display of claws.

“Careful there, sir. These are my favorite jeans. They make my ass look awesome,” Stiles declares, tapping at the touchpad of the laptop. “Don’t make that face. You told me that tidbit two weeks ago.”

Derek lets out a halfhearted chuckle, covering his face with his palm. His claws have receded but his grip on Stiles’ thigh tightens. The graduate student pinches him.

“Please tell me what I did to deserve you.” Derek sighs and Stiles’ nails scrape against the course hair that leads down from his navel before pressing hard enough to make the skin turn red.

“You make it sound like I’m the plague.”

“Well, I’ve never been good at getting rid of you for prolonged periods of time before you find some way back into my life.”

Stiles’ fingers skirt beneath his shirt, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “You made a valiant effort there in high school, Der. Ten months and radio silence.”

“You know why I did it, Stiles.” It’s still a sore subject, probably always will be. Derek left without saying goodbye, simply packed up the FJ Cruiser with Cora and disappeared from California. When he finally came home, Cora was gone but Erica, Boyd, and the Camaro were back. “We’ve had-"

“This conversation a dozen times, I know.” Derek reaches a hand up to cup Stiles’ cheek and he leans into it, eyes the barest bit wet. “Let’s not go there today, alright?”

“Yeah.”

Stiles resumes typing, only to say “I’m totally getting Scott to tell the epic story of our love at the reception though,” a moment later. “You couldn’t pay me not to.”

“When was it epic?”

“Dude, you kissed me in front of my father on my nineteenth birthday. The man had a _gun_ on his hip and you went for it. I distinctly remember there being tongue.”

“You had been asking me to do that for weeks. Because apparently the only way I could prove to you that I wasn’t just trying to get into your pants was to piss the Sheriff off and hope I didn’t get shot.”

“Yeah, well, you passed, right? And my dad loves you. Like, literally, _loves_ you. I’m surprised he hasn’t conned you into becoming one of his deputies yet.”

“Your dad likes me because I put up with your shit when no one else will.”

“Ah, true love.” Stiles grins and nips at Derek’s finger when he tries to flick Stiles in the nose. “Now help me. Lydia wants an answer by next week.”

“Shouldn’t she be planning her own wedding?”

“That would involve a certain idiot beta of yours actually growing a pair and asking her.”

“Stiles.”

“They’ve been together longer than we have _and_ spent four years across the country from one another. Trust me, Isaac’s fucking lucky Lydia has a soft spot for him.” The sound of the keys clicking stops and Stiles smirks. “How about this one?”

The song starts playing and it take Derek all of ten seconds to recognize it: _Just a Little Bit_ , some pop-y song Lydia introduced to Stiles after bonding over their mutual dislike of the book _The Secret Life of Bees_. Derek stares pointedly at Stiles before saying no and the kid has the gull to huff. The next song he offers is less pop-y but along the same lines in context: _Secret_. 

There is a pattern in the songs that follow and Derek groans when he realizes what it is.

“We are not having our first dance to anything on that stupid playlist of yours.”

“Hey, when I lived in the dorms, you loved this playlist. It meant sexy times and no scarred-for-life Scott.”

“I am not dancing with you in front of your father and Melissa to any song that was regularly played when my dick was in your ass.”

"What about the ones when my dick was in _your_ -"

"No."

"Calm down, your eyebrows look like they are going to eat each other," Stiles says, swiping a finger across Derek's temple as the man bares his teeth. “Oh babe, you do need a nap.”

“Shut up. No songs from that playlist.”

Stiles snickers and types something quickly. “Can you imagine Scott’s face though? I have years of making him uncomfortable to make up for. Years, Der.”

“He’ll probably just tell embarrassing stories about you during his best man’s speech. Or, heaven forbid, he’ll tell everyone your real first name.”

“Nah, he’d break bro code doing that.” Stiles pauses, clicking the touchpad down, and grins. “How about this one?”

“No,” Derek says as the first chord comes over the speaker. Stiles, the little shit that he is, tilts his head back and laughs. There is a reason he hates this song and it all comes back to being easy when Stiles wants to make him feel _human_ on lunar eclipses. And by easy he means willing to get drunk on a whim in the middle of a karaoke bar. “Next.”

“Aw, but that one you could slow dance to. How are you going to woo me in front of all our guests if it’s not slow?”

“First off, a song with the title ‘Banana Pancakes’ doesn’t exactly have anything to do with marriage. Second, what do you mean guests? I thought it was just going to be the pack and their families.”

“It is, but guests makes it sound more formal. Plus, it’s not like I can tell my friends at school it’s pack fam only. They already think I’m crazy for being engaged at twenty-three and to someone who looks like you.”

Derek sighs, fingers pressing into Stiles’ knees. They’ve had their fair share of skeptical looks over the years, most stemming from the fact Stiles looks younger than he really is and the beard Derek’s sports does nothing to help. There is also the fact that people sometimes find it hard to believe they _are_ actually together. It’s an insult to both of them, the way people cast sideways glances at Stiles only to stare at Derek like he walked straight out of a magazine cover shoot. Derek can tell when it makes Stiles uncomfortable, has been able to read the signs since before they were ever together, and it’s habit now to break him out of it.

Stiles is it for him and regardless of what his friends at Berkeley think, Derek can’t imagine life without him.

“You are way pickier about this that I thought you would be.”

Stiles’ hips shift forward as he stretches his arms above his head, tendons in his neck going tight. Derek can’t see from behind the laptop’s screen, but he is sure that the kid’s shirt raises with the movement, a sliver of pale skin peeking out from beneath the fabric. He groans before popping the joints in his neck and Derek lifts his head to rearrange the pillow beneath it.

“If I’m not, you won’t be either and then we’ll have our first dance to something ridiculous and the pack will never let us live it down.”

“Yeah, yeah. What about this?”

Derek recognizes the song almost immediately and feels the tips of his ears go red. The song itself is actually somewhat appropriate: _Que Sera, Sera_. It’s hilarious, at least to Stiles who is trying not burst into laughter, because it was the first song at Allison and Scott’s reception and Scott stepped all over her feet. From their table, Stiles had laughed into Derek’s shoulder the entire time. 

When Derek had danced with Allison later on, she scolded him for not being a better teacher: he was supposed to actually teach Scott how to dance, not just count out loud. It wasn't his fault Scott couldn’t pick up the concept of leading. Nor was it his fault that Stiles would reek of arousal the entire practice and the moment Scott left, he would shove Derek against the nearest wall and blow him. Derek didn’t tell Allison that though, just told her to lead. Scott did fine after that.

Stiles finally breaks and crows with laughter, mouth wide open. Derek pushes at his legs, threatening to shove him off the side of the couch. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist,” he says, setting his laptop on the ottoman. He leans down and kisses Derek, breaths coming out between hiccups of laughter. Derek kisses him hard in retaliation, though it’s anything but a punishment. Stiles presses his whole body down, arms bracketed around Derek’s head.

“Last one,” he murmurs against Derek’s lips, grinning.

Stiles reaches over to type something before hitting the _enter_ key. Derek watches him and waits for the computer to catch up with the request. When it does, he’s floored. Stiles is smirking when the first line comes over the speakers: _I didn’t ask for this_.

“It gets better.”

“ _I didn’t want to care but then I saw you there_.”

Derek is staring at the screen of the laptop now, hands settled on the graduate student’s waist. Above him, Stiles snickers along with the line ‘ _been working like a dog_ ’. As the first verse transitions into the chorus, Derek is struck with a revelation.

 _Holy fuck_ , he found their song.

Stiles shakes him from his revery, sitting completely straight and singing along with the chorus. He doesn’t care that he’s slightly off key or that Derek’s staring at him with wide eyes. Derek wants to kiss him senseless. Instead he sits up too, hands pressed gently against Stiles’ sides, mouth resting against his neck.

“Don’t leave marks, I have to ta a lecture tomorrow,” he chides in the break before the next verse of the song, draping his arms across Derek’s shoulders.

Derek mumbles an okay against his neck, nosing at his skin. Stiles takes it in stride, just like he has for near five years now, letting the man scent him. Sometimes he complains that it tickles, other times he makes dog jokes. But he lets Derek do it, scent akin to something sweet like honey as the man rubs his beard against the medley of moles scattered across his neck like a puzzle. 

As the song reaches the refrain, Derek pulls away from Stiles’ neck to look up at him. The kid is grinning, confident and elated and _proud_. Derek kisses him, cradling the back of his head with one hand and twisting the fabric of his shirt in the other. Stiles returns it with just as much fervor and the world goes silent around them.

That is until the next song in the iTunes library starts playing and suddenly there are trumpets and whistles and that one guy from that one singing show pouring out of the speakers. Stiles pulls away from the kiss to close his laptop, body shaking with laughter. The song continues to play as the computer whirs to sleep and there is a loud thump from the other side of the apartment.

“Let’s use that one,” Derek finally says and Stiles smiles, humming the chorus as he kisses Derek again.

There’s clicking across the hardwood floor of the living room and then a huff from the side of the couch. Derek doesn’t break the kiss, just pulls Stiles with him as he leans down to scoop the source of the small chuff off the floor. He places her in the space between them and Stiles hugs their pet, their _pup_ , to his chest.

“See, Asteria? I told you he would agree.” The puppy, a Bernese mountain dog that joined their family two months ago, laps at Stiles’ chin, hind paws digging into Derek’s thighs. “What do you think your alpha will say if we tell him Lydia wants you to be the ring bearer?”

Stiles turns Asteria around and the puppy squirms to rub her face across Derek’s beard. She noses along his chin and Derek glares. Stiles just smirks.

“I lied, I don’t want to marry-” he starts and Asteria places her paw in his mouth. Stiles snorts before bursting into laughter, dropping their puppy to wrap his arms around his stomach. A voice in the back his mind that sounds reminiscent of Cora chimes _look at your life choices_ and Derek pushes Stiles off his lap and onto the floor. Asteria barks and pounces on top of her other owner.

**Author's Note:**

> Asteria is named for the [Titan goddess](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asteria) of nocturnal oracles and falling stars because Stiles is a huge dork and couldn't _not_ name their puppy after something from Derek's thesis work. One of the other pieces I have planned for this series will be the story of how they acquired her. The other, at least for now, will cover how these two idiots got engaged. Hint: it has to do with eggplants.
> 
>  _Just a Little bit_ is by Kids of 88, _Secret_ is by Maroon 5, and _Banana Pancakes_ is by Jack Johnson. The song that follows _Ways to Go_ is _Go-Go Gadget Gospel_ by Gnarls Barkley because that's what follows on my laptop. _Caress Me Down_ by Sublime is on that playlist and Stiles can sing it from memory with perfect annunciation. Derek pretends it doesn't turn him on and that's a lie because he's looked up the original translation and Stiles totally changed the lyrics to male pronouns and dick and Miguel.
> 
> Although it's already linked above, I'm adding a link to [_Ways to Go_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGvHnDeS12o) down here as well because it's such a good and Sterek-y song. Go listen and have happy thoughts.
> 
> As always, I'm on [tumblah](http://stayingputwouldbeablunder.tumblr.com) being unproductive and silly.


End file.
